GoodByeHello
by nyugurl
Summary: This is the followup to my first story so you have to read it to remember whats going on. Nina and JC deal with the fact that Eddie is back.


NYU Up-Close and Personal Episode 2

Good-Bye/Hello

Scene 1

It is early in the morning. Music is blaring and we see someone turn a key into the front door of the apartment. The scene cuts to Nina's room. She is awaken by the loud music and seems annoyed and disgruntled. She looks at the clock which reads 8:23. Nina looks across her bed and Eddie is asleep next to her (in his clothes). She quickly jumps out of the bed.

Nina: (She is putting her robe on) Oh my God Eddie! We must have fallen asleep

Eddie: (Disoriented) Um…calm down it sounds like Melissa is already up getting ready for school.

Nina: Exactly you weren't supposed to stay the night until we sit down and talk. I don't want her to freak out. (She is walking around the room trying to find clothes to wear for the day. Eddie just sits up and watches her) Ugh, we are going to be late. (Nina walks out of the room and the music is louder when she opens Melissa's door.)

Melissa: (she is in the mirror brushing her hair.) Hey Mom. I guess you aren't into the alarm clock anymore.

Nina: (she rolls her eyes and then cracks a smile) What is this you are listening to its killing me

JC: It's Jay-Z (he takes a bite of his muffin)

Nina: (She turns around) JC what are you doing……I totally forgot it's Tuesday. I'm sorry I over sleep and I forgot to…..

JC: (he smiles) It's okay. I know you have had a lot to deal with you know finding out all of this stuff. I came a little early with some breakfast. (he rubs her back) Come on lets eat. (the scene cuts to the kitchen and Nina looks nervous)

G: Hey Nina (he is at the table eating)

Nina: (distracted) Oh Good Morning. (she quickly turns her attention to JC) JC, can I talk to you for a second.

JC: (he is busy pulling breakfast out) Yep. Right after we sit down and eat.

Nina: NO (very assertive) we really need to---(Eddie walks into the kitchen)

Eddie: Hey JC, Nina didn't tell me you were coming over. (G watches his father as JC glares at Nina almost ignoring Eddie's presence. Eddie looks around) Did I interrupt something.

No one answers him and Melissa walks into the room with her book bag. She has no idea what's going on.

Melissa: What'd you bring JC? (she notices Eddie and stops talking and looks at G)

JC: (still looking at Nina) we need to go. I don't wanna get stuck in traffic.

Melissa: But it's not time yet and I didn't even get to eat.

JC: you can eat on the way

Melissa: but (Nina interrupts)

Nina: Melissa! (Melissa grabs a muffin off the table. G hands Melissa her coat and they begin to walk out of Nina's apartment. Nina's eyes are glassy.)

Eddie: See you later JC (JC looks at Eddie, says nothing, and walks out) I guess he is still upset. (he notices Nina's disposition) hey are you okay.

Nina: (in a daze) Yea, I'm fine.

Scene 2:

At the warehouse Nina walks in and Barker looks up from his desk at her.

Barker: You are late Moreno

Nina: (she continues to walk by not seeming really concerned) Sorry Lieutenant. I wish I could say that it won't happen again. (he smirks at her)

Nina walks into the other room where her desk is with J.C's desk which is directly across from hers. J.C is trying to look busy so he does not have to acknowledge Nina's presence in the room. Stone and Delaney are standing at a board studying a case

Stone: You are late Moreno.

Nina: Yea that seems to be the consensus around here.

Stone: (in a dreamy voice) Let me guess you were snuggling up with your long lost love. Haha! Just like in the movies right? (Delaney hits stone in the stomach to get him to shut up) Ouch!

Nina: (Nina gives Stone an annoyed look and turns to look at J.C. then she quickly looks back at Stone and Delaney to avoid him as long as possible) Sooo is anyone gonna fill me in on this new case.

Barker: (shouting from the other room) Delaney, Stone we have a lead.

Delaney: (Delaney and Stone grab their coats) J.C's gonna have to fill you in we gotta go.

Nina gets settled in and just waits in silence for J.C. to say something and he just continues to work.

Nina: What am I invisible?

J.C.: (he glares at Nina for a moment) Double homicide. It's set up to look like a robbery. But they only took the jewelry in the drawers. They didn't touch the victim's safe and the other rooms in the house seem virtually untouched. Barker thinks it is linked to a huge corporate company trying to keep something secret. They both worked for the company and they aren't the first people to die one way or another.

Nina: (she sighs) sounds like this one is gonna take awhile to figure out.

J.C.: Don't worry about it. (trying his best not to be sarcastic) I know you are really busy these days.

Nina: (looking up from some files) What the hell is that suppose to mean.

J.C: (trying to hide his anger) Nothing

Nina: No you meant something. What am I busy with?

J.C: (no longer hiding his anger) I'm not sure Nina you tell me. Seeing as how I'm last on your list to know things. I have no idea about you anymore. You are probably planning another wedding with Eddie or something. I sure as hell wouldn't know.

Nina: (she softens her tone) J.C I'm sorry. I …….. nothing happened. He just stayed the night …….. we just talked.

J.C.: He shouldn't have been there

Nina: (getting angry) Oh I suppose that I should ignore the guy that I was married to and in love with.

J.C: he lied to you. How do you know that everything he is saying now to get next to you isn't a lie

Nina: (louder than she meant it to come out) J.C I love him too okay. That's what you wanted to me to say right? I love him and I love you and I'm confused (almost in tears).

J.C stares into her eyes and can no longer be angry. Barker walks in and interrupts them.

Barker: I hate to interrupt all of your hard work, but I have something I want one of you to help me check out on this case.

J.C promptly walks out of the room behind Barker and leaves Nina behind. Nina sits down at her desk and tries to focus on the files from the case on her desk. She picks a folder up and leans back and reviews the folder. She tries to concentrate but she gives up and throws the folder back on her desk. The picture on her desk catches her attention she picks it up and smiles thoughtfully. The camera reveals that it is a picture of her and J.C in the park. Nina rubs her figures over the picture and starts to remember that day.

_In the park _

_Melissa, J.C, and G are trying to teach Nina to play football._

_J.C: You have to hold it a certain way for it to go the distance you want. (J.C. is behind Nina holding the football in front)_

_Nina: (she is really concentrating on the ball) Okay I got that now where exactly is the hoop_

_J.C: What hoop? (looking confused)_

_Nina: you know when you get the ball you are supposed to put it in the hoop so that you can get a homerun_

_G starts to laugh but does it discreetly_

_Melissa: We cannot have the same genes_

_Nina: What?_

_They all just laugh at her and G grabs the ball quickly from her_

_G: Hey Melissa, Go long_

_(G and Melissa are away from J.C and Nina and are throwing the ball. J.C is holding Nina)_

_Nina: So I suck that bad huh (laughing)_

_J.C: No way…you know what we should all incorporate football, basketball, and baseball into every sport we play (Nina gives him a mean look and he laughs)_

_Nina: (laughing with him) I'm trying to fit in with you three sports maniacs. It's insane._

_J.C: (he puts his mouth closer to her ear) You don't have to fit in. You are perfect_

_Nina: (trying not to blush she turns around and faces him) You are just saying that because you want to sleep with me._

_J.C: Yea you're right. (she hits him playfully) but your still pretty perfect._

_Nina: ( she just stares at him for a moment) I love you so much_

_J.C: I love you too (he kisses her on the forehead)_

At the warehouse Precinct

Nina is still looking at the picture

Scene Fades

Scene 3

(Melissa and Chase (played by Lee Thompson Young) are playing basketball after school at Woodbridge.)

Melissa: (_Shoots a three pointer). _OOOOOO. That's my signature shot.

Chase: Okay okay I see I what we're workin with. We better win.

Melissa: Oh trust…I do have skills. (packing up his things)

_G walks out of a door and notices Melissa. He stops at the top of the stairs to observe the conversation_

Chase: same time tomorrow?

Melissa: Yep

Chase: Alright see ya later M.

Melissa: Bye

_Chase walks away and G walks up to Melissa_

G: Excuse me. We're you seriously just with Chase McDaniel

Melissa: Is this like a rhetorical question….?

G: Melissa he is a flirt…He uses people. And he is too old for you.

Melissa: I don't like him. I'm playing ball with him. Relax father.

G: He wouldn't be playing with you if he wasn't trying to get with you.

Melissa: We are playing in a tournament not going on a date. And even if we were, I don't tell you who to date and who not to. I mean you could use my assistance but I don't tell u what to do.

G: (annoyed) this is different. He is no good. He'll hurt you.

Melissa: (sighing) Get it through your big head. I'm not in a position to get hurt because I'm not going to date him. I'll play in the tournament with him. We'll win. I'll have my bragging rights. End of story.

G: (lets out a smile) you're not winning

Melissa: You'll see. (grabs her bags) You want some pizza.

G: yea let's go

At the pizza place

G: so what's this I hear about you going off with Eddie.

Melissa: Yea I got grounded for it…and its up to 3 weeks from my usual 2 weeks. I mean at least I used to depend on having half the month free…..

G: (laughing) You are impossible. You're gonna hear it from my dad too you know.

Melissa: yea I was waiting for it this morning, but he didn't. The ride to school was silently weird. I guess it didn't help that he saw Eddie at my house this morning. And it kinda looked like they stayed the night together.

G: (he stops eating) what do you mean kinda? There was no kinda about that.

Melissa: nothing happened. They were fully clothed. They just feel asleep. But JC is still really mad.

G: Can you blame him? That's his girlfriend.

Melissa: (looking uncomfortable). I know but they were married. Isn't that what you were all weird about before. I mean you were at their wedding. She loved him first. (Melissa's eyes wonder to the clock) Uh oh. My mom will be home in like 30 minutes. I have to go.

G: (Melissa quickly grabs her things) See ya. Be careful. And call me when you get there.

Melissa: Yea Yea (Melissa leaves)

G begins to think back to two weeks earlier.

_Flashback_

_In the kitchen at the Williams residence, G and J.C are getting ready to have dinner. J.C sits a plate of bread down on the table and goes back to get more food)._

_G: This looks really good dad. Where is Nina and Melissa tonight?_

_J.C.: (J.C is concentrating on getting all the food on the table) There was some movie that Melissa just had to see and it came out today. (he pauses then looks up at G) You make it seem like we are always together._

_G: (laughing) We are always together. We have had dinner together every night this week except this one. _

_J.C: I guess you are right. Does it bother you?_

_G: No. I know you are happy. It was weird at first. But it's good to see you happy for once. And having Nina and Melissa around is nice. Well Nina anyway_

_J.C: (laughing) well I'm glad you said that because I wanted to know how you will feel if Nina and Melissa were with us all the time_

_G: (looking confused) They are always (putting emphasis on always) with us._

_J.C: I mean more official…Like asking her to marry me._

_G: Are you serious…You guys have only been dating for six months_

_J.C: I know but it just feels right and We have been around each other much longer, dealing with the stuff with Eddie. I mean I know the living situation will be a lot different and you would have to adjust to having Melissa around all day but I just (G interrupts)_

_G: Dad. I understand. I think you should ask her. _

_J.C: You're okay with this?_

_G: Yea when are you going ring shopping_

_J.C: (J.C pulls the ring case out of his pocket and sits it on the table) Already ahead of you. _

_(G opens the ring box to reveal a beautiful princess cut diamond)_

_End of Flashback_

End of Scene

Scene 4:

J.C and Nina are just finish a morning run. They come to a stop in front of Nina's apartment building.

Nina: (out of breath) When since did a morning jog turn into a 500 meter at the Olympics. I could barely keep up with you.

J.C.: Not really looking at her. I'm sorry. I guess I just lost track. I have a lot on my mind.

Nina: (she focuses on him instead of her exhaustion) Anything you want to talk about.

J.C: (going toward his car) Not in particular.

Nina: Wait where are you going

J.C: Home to shower before I take the kids to school and go to work

Nina: Okay one it is my day to take the kids to school and Two When did you start taking showers at your place after our runs.

J.C: Listen I don't know your situation and I don't want to complicate things. Obviously he does not know about us.

Nina: He is not in my apartment. I mean why don't we talk about what this is really about, him being there the other morning.

J.C: Okay I get it you want him, but you don't know him like that anymore to have him there overnight with Melissa. He could have done something to the both of you.

Nina: (raising her voice) Hey! Don't do that. I trust him.

J.C: (yelling louder than Nina) No you trust the Eddie you knew.

Nina: (before saying anything else, she calms down and places her hand in his) Listen will you just come up and take a shower so that we can talk. (looking intensely in his eyes in a way that she knew he could not resist)

J.C.: (glares out her for awhile) Yes.

Scene 5

J.C. steps out of the bathroom in Nina's room with a just a towel. Nina comes in from the hall with a robe on. They both seem nervous and startled by each other.

J.C: I left my bag out here.

Nina: It's fine.

They both begin to put their clothes on slowly as if they had never seen each other naked before.

Nina: (suddenly starts speaking after much silence) This is such a mess. I'm so sorry.

J.C: No I'm sorry. I should understand you were married to him. You met him first.

Nina: No a part of me wishes I could just forget him and say no. But I feel like I would be depriving myself of what I have wanted for so long. I feel so betrayed and I don't know how to sort all of this out. And Melissa she sees it and I think she is scared. Her life shouldn't change because of this (tears in her eyes and her voice shaking). You were right he shouldn't have been here. I should have been thinking about her (sobbing now). And I just miss you and I wanted so badly for all this to go away and be laying next to you this morning. I want my life back. I just keep thinking this is how I felt when he died. Why should I have to go through the same thing again

J.C walks over to her and embraces her she lays her head on his shoulder and continues to cry. He kisses her forehead.

J.C: (almost in a whisper) Listen, Everything will be okay. You will be happy. He loves you.

Nina: How can you be okay with this.

J.C: I'm not but I want you to do what's is going to make you feel the best

Nina: But I don't know (still crying) I mean what (he cuts her off by kissing her lips softly)

J.C: Lets not think about it right now (she kisses him back and he leads her up against the wall. The kiss gets more passionate.)

Nina: Wait I don't know if this is right

J.C: I really need this. I really just need to be with you one more time. Just for good bye

Nina's eyes start to water again and J.C wipes a tear away from Nina's face.

J.C: I love you and I will never stop loving you. I will never stop being there for you no matter what. I'll always be waiting.

_If I was the one by Luther Vandross is playing_

_I see the way he treats you  
I feel the tears you cry  
And it makes me sad and it makes me mad  
There's nothin' I can do, baby  
Cuz your lover is my best friend  
And I guess that's where the story ends  
So I've gotta try to keep it inside  
You'll never be, never be mine _

But if I was the one who was loving you, baby  
The only tears you'd cry would be tears of joy  
And if I was by your side  
You'd never know one lonely night

If it was my arms you were running to  
I'd give you love in these arms of mine  
If I was the one in your life

If I could have just one wish  
I'd wish that you were mine  
I would hold you near, kiss away those tears  
I'd be so good to you, baby  
You're the one I want next to me  
But I guess that's just not meant to be  
He's there in your life, he's sharing your nights  
I'll never be, never be, never be right

if I was the one who was loving you, baby  
The only tears you'd cry would be tears of joy  
And if I was by your side  
You'd never know one lonely night

I want to reach out and feel you beside me, beside me  
Right here, right now, right beside me baby, baby  
And take you in my arms right now  
And scream I love you right out loud  
And then someday I'll pray I'll find  
I'll find the strength to turn to you and say

if I was the one who was loving you, baby  
The only tears you'd cry would be tears of joy  
And if I was by your side  
You'd never know one lonely night

If I was the one, if I was the one, the one  
If I was the one in your life

They begin to kiss and eventually he reclines her to the bed. He unbuttons her shirt, and takes off his. When all of their clothes are off and they are under the covers, J.C stops to stare at Nina. She whispers that she loves him. And her pushes into her. Tears fall from Nina's eyes as they begin to make love for the last time. He pens her hands to the bed and places his hands into hers and they continue to make love. Scene Fades

Scene 6

It is still the same day. Nina is busy in the kitchen she is wearing a robe. J.C is getting his things.

Nina: (yelling to the back of the house) Melissa! You are gonna be late hurry up!

J.C.: (Nina is getting a lunch box out of the fridge and J.C walks up behind her and puts his hand on her waste) Hey are you okay?

Nina: (She turns around to face him but looks down) Yea

J.C: (putting his hand under her chin to pull his face up) Just tell me if you need anything. I promise I will always be here for you no matter what.

Nina: Yea I know

The door opens and Eddie appears

Eddie: Hey everybody. I was thinking I'd take Melissa to breakfast and then drop her off to school.

J.C turns from Nina so that Eddie won't notice anything. Melissa walks in.

Melissa: Morning

Eddie: Hey Melissa. I was thinking of taking you for breakfast this morning before school.

Melissa: Cool

J.C: No she is already late (looking annoyed)

Eddie: But we are just getting to know each other and I mean what's one day.

Melissa: Yea J.C what's one day.

Nina: Eddie, Melissa has to be on time maybe some other time

Melissa: MOM!

J.C: (sternly) Melissa your math review is today and I happened to now that is first period. Grab a muffin and go downstairs to the car.

Nina: Melissa Do what he says.

Melissa: Why are-

J.C: (raising his voice) Don't argue with us!

Melissa: Fine. But you know what I wish everybody would stop acting so weird like I don't notice because I would really like to have a real breakfast sometime in the near future.I'm really getting sick of these muffins.(she grabs her stuff and heads out the door.)

Eddie: (patting J.C on the shoulder) lighten up man. When do you get so tense. I mean you weren't like this with G.

J.C: (trying to be calm) She doesn't need to miss school. Especially her math class. Maybe you should ask us before you just decide where you are planning to take her.

Eddie: Wait us? (Nina looks up nervously) When did you two become a couple (Nina is stunned and doesn't move)

J.C (after long silence) We are not a couple we have just been with Melissa, and we know about her school work. And you should respect that. (Nina looks relieved but still sad)

Eddie: You don't have to get so worked up. my bad.

J.C: Yea your bad. Nina I'm going. See you at work

Nina: (almost in a whisper) bye (She watches J.C leaves as if it is the last time she will ever see him)

The door closes and Eddie moves closer to Nina

Eddie: What's his problem

Nina: He just has a lot of stuff on his mind and Melissa means a lot to him. He has really been there for her….and me.

Eddie: Well you know what I'm grateful for him. I knew I could count on him, but Nina you have to let me be there for you and Melissa (he wraps his hands around her waist from the back and then kisses her on her neck)

Nina (She is irritated and does not want to be touched by him. She moves away ) Eddie stop! (The words come out louder than she expected)

Eddie: Damn I'm sorry. You don't have act so cold

Nina: Look, I'm sorry I just. I'm not ready for to be that close to you.

Eddie: I didn't mean to say that and I didn't mean to plan stuff ahead for Melissa okay. (he takes her hand) I promise we can go as slow as you want to. I love you and I have all the time in the world to make you love me again.

Nina (her eyes soften) I already love you Eddie. I just need time. I'm gonna go get dressed okay.

Eddie: Okay

The scene cuts to Nina in her bathroom turning on the shower. She takes off her robe and enters the shower. She begins to wash her face, but then slides down to the floor. She begins to sob. (scene fades to black)


End file.
